The present invention relates to a resealable label flap that is positionable to cover an opening in a product package containing removable articles such that the label flap can be repeatedly removed and reapplied to access the articles contained within the package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a label flap attached to a section of base material such that the base material can be applied to the product package to provide a surface for resealing of the removable label flap.
Resealable sealable label flaps are commonly used with product packages that include packaged-like removable articles that have been wetted with a liquid prior to packaging. Typically, the product package is constructed from a flexible material that has an opening over which the label flap is removably adhered. The label flap includes a removable pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to one surface of the label such that the removable adhesive creates a generally air-tight seal around the package opening to prevent either the articles from drying out or contaminants from entering into the product package.
In typical applications for resealable flaps, the product packaging is formed from a material to which the resealable adhesive contained on the back surface of the label flap can make a fluid and airtight seal. However, the use of resealable label flaps with a certain type of product packaging, such as corrugated cardboard and paperboard cartons, prevents the resealable adhesive from making good contact with the product package. Therefore, resealable label flaps have not found broad use in certain types of product packaging, such as with corrugated cardboard or paperboard packages.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resealable label flap system that allows the label flap to form a liquid and airtight seal when used with corrugated or paperboard packaging. It is an additional object of the invention to provide a resealable label flap that is easy to manufacture using conventional label forming machinery.